Kamisama's Adventure
by SinCan
Summary: After Mizuki's incense burner goes out, Nanami is now trapped in the past! Soon enough she encounters Sesshomaru, who seem very interested in her Land God's powers. Unfortunately for him, he forgot gods have the power to bind any Yokai to their will. Now as her familiar, she set off on her journey in the Feudal Era. [ Harem, but mostly a Sesshomaru story; Nanami!Centric ]


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kamisama Kiss, or Inuyasha.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _\- Chapter 1: A Desire for More Power -_

 _._

 _._

 ** _[ Nanami's P.O.V ]_**

She held her breath, her brown eyes watch the small Yokai walk on by. Not even noticing that the bush by the river is actually her in disguise. Times like this, Nanami is glad that she force herself to train until her spiritual level was high enough to where simple tricks like this could easily fool a Yokai.

If only Tomoe was here. She could show him that she's indeed capable of being a powerful god. She'll make him eat his words, and prove that not all humans are weak.

It's been a few hours, since she's been here in the past.

How did she get here?

Well it so happen that Nanami was curious to see if the device Mizuki had truly can send someone to the past. She was suppose to be here only for a few minutes, but it's been an hour.

All she could think of is that there is a huge possibility she might be stuck in the past.

 _'I always seem to land myself in trouble...'_

Nanami pulled the talisman off her chest, and stood up on the ground. She pulled the bag behind her in front of herself. She recount her inventory. It isn't much, but it's at least something. She has a dozen of talisman, few ramen, some canned fruit along with her notebook and few other items.

All of these should last her awhile, until she finds someone that could help send her back to her own time. She can't sit around, and wait for the others to save her.

 _'And if I know Tomoe, he isn't going to be happy when he finds out where I am.'_ Nanami sigh in annoyance, picturing her fox familiar's face. Him bickering at her for being a terrible god, and other such nonsense that he won't shut up about. She definitely won't hear the end of his lectures when she returns home.

Being a Land God is one tough job. It's only been a few months, and she's already kind of stress out.

Still, Nanami can't deny that she enjoys helping people. Guess that's what made her able to last longer.

She wonder if she will meet Tomoe here in the past. If she recall from what Mizuki always tell her; past Tomoe is cold, and ruthless unlike how he is in her time. He is a very dangerous Yokai running amok.

Perhaps it's not a best idea to seek him out.

 _'_ _So who do I find that could help me?... I don't know anyone here in this time. Let alone the gods.'_

Nanami let out a frustration breath, "Guess I'm going to be a traveling homeless person for awhile."

She picks up her bag, and put it back on her back. She began walking down the opposite direction where the Yokai came from, hoping this road might take this once again homeless girl to a village. Most likely not.

Nanami glances down at her clothes. "If only I had a kimono. So the villagers won't think I'm witch, due to my school's uniform..."

She remembered earlier being chased by a group of villagers with pitch forks, and spears. She barely got away in time. They believed she was a witch due to her outfit.

Nanami tried to convince them she's not, but they wouldn't listen. They even accused her of killing their farm animals that a Yokai done days earlier. Anyways, she got far away from them. The only problem was that she lost the direction where she came from.

Perfect, right?

"Wait! That's it!" Nanami pulls out a white talisman out of her bag.

She could just make yourself to wear a kimono. If she's able to disguise herself as someone. Sure enough she can do this. Nanami writes on the paper, and put it on her clothes.

Her brown eyes watch her clothes change into purple pattern kimono.

Now it will definitely be easier to talk to the villagers. She almost look like royalty with this style.

"It's a good thing that I'm a Land God. Otherwise this would be a lot harder to find a kimono." Nanami said with a big grin. See, she don't need Tomoe here to help her all the time.

This girl can managed just fine... right?

* * *

 ** _[ Sesshomaru's P.O.V ]_**

Rin continue to play with the bugs on the ground with Jaken next to her, telling her to not show such disgusting behavior in the presence of their lord. While he, Sesshomaru, watched the human girl closely off in the distance. Nanami was blindly unaware that she's being watched by this powerful Yokai.

The moment he saw her appear out of the bush she created, she had caught his eyes.

He almost mistaken the human girl for a hanyou if it had not been by her human scent. Of course such a scent doesn't interest him, but when he notice that mark of the Land-God on the middle of her forehead. That's what caught his attention, and made him stood in the shadows watching the teenager with keen eyes.

 _'A human that is a Land-God. How absurd._ '

He hasn't heard such a thing.

The gods been away from this land for nearly three centuries. Some do occasionally appear, but most are in their realms and no longer feel interest in dwelling in this world. Only when they know if a Yokai is going too far, and is a threat to both worlds. Lately Naraku is one of those Yokai, but it seems the gods don't believe he's such a powerful threat.

Either way, there is a god now right in front of him.

 _'The gods have truly fallen for them to even consider a mere mortal as one of them.'_

Sesshomaru does not know what made her, a mortal girl, to be a god, and nor does he care. There is one thing he does know, is that mark on her forehead makes the girl a valuable food.

Any Yokai that devours her, will enhance their abilities and powers due to her being as a god. No one knows how strong the Yokai would be if such action happen. For it has been a long time for a god to ever be devoured by such, but it is stated that the Yokai can even be a god itself.

He never ate a human before. They don't interest him. They disgust him, and held no slight appeal that could catch his attention. This girl is no exception to that as well, but there is the fact she is a god.

A human god... he needs the power she holds in that body.

Imagine what he could do with that power...

 _'I can finally take Tessaiga with that power.' S_ esshomaru's eyes narrow slightly, remembering the last battle he had with his hanyou brother. How the vermin wounded him, and taken the Tessaiga away from him once again. Then that vile snake, Naraku, used him like a child's toy.

How dare he! How dare both of them! He will not stand by, and let this humiliation continue!

He'll show them all the power of the Great Sesshomaru.

"Jaken."

His servant stopped what he saying, and stare in surprise at his lord for finally speaking after moments of silence. "Yes, milord?"

"Stay here, and keep an eye on Rin." Sesshomaru said in an impassive tone, not even turning to look back at the two behind him.

"W-What?! Where will you be going Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru didn't say nothing. He darted forward, hearing his servant cry out for his name. His yellow eyes glimmer with anticipation at the sight of the mortal, wondering how strong he will become once he consumes her.

 _'Let's see what powers you hold, girl.'_


End file.
